Of Ritualists and Dervishes
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: I love you, and I will never hurt you, ever.” “You promise?” Delius whispered.“I promise.” Geil pulled Delius’ face down into a kiss. Happy S.A.D! shounen ai warning!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Guild Wars, I do not own Delius Isnt Blind

**Warning:** slash/shounen ai warning

**Note:** Geil means Pretty in German.

**Happy S.A.D! (Single Awareness Day)**

* * *

Delius Isnt Blind tugged at his head wrap, the wind blew through it, sending shivers down his spine. He wished that he had someone to keep warm with. Preferably a nice warm…curvaceous body of some docile Mesmer or monk. He let out a sigh, perhaps he was fated to be single. He'd been working the Dragon strip for over an hour now and not one girl was willing to stay with him. Although he did get plenty of male admirers. He cursed his garbs again for what would most certainly not the last time. Why couldn't they have clothes like their female counterparts? Those clothes covered everything and served the purpose of holding incense sticks and scrolls, and they even kept the wind out! Gasp! What did them guys get? Something akin to a skirt, clothe to wrap around their feet, and something for their head while they got tattooed with ash swirls. Goody goody joy joy. Insert sarcastic sigh here.

A warm body pressed up against his back, which would have been nice if that body wasn't so hard and flat. He let out a growl; although he couldn't really see his spirit vision was fine.

"Excuse me." Delius attempted to remove himself from the warm chest (attempted being the key word). A pair of strong muscled arms pinned him to the warmth, and although he was warm (Yay!) he was also very uncomfortable, damn it he was no gay! He once again attempted to remove himself from the grasp of iron but Ritualists aren't known for strength, those muscles on his arms and chest where from dancing not fighting. Therefore it is needless to say that he failed to remove himself from the iron grasp of the mystery man behind him. The man let out a throaty laugh and rested his head on top of his shoulder. The head nuzzled into his neck causing his various glass beads and ornaments to jingle.

"I missed you." The voice crooned, was he supposed to know this person?

"Pardon?" He blinked.

"I said I missed you." The deep voice was rough in timbre, sensual and rough now tinted with a bit of disappointment. He turned his head, his spirit vision colored everything with a light shade of blue. A black hood and long robes filled his vision as he turned so that he faced the voice. The arms slid lower to hang loosely on his hips; he frowned a bit but looked up to see the face of his captor. The black hood shadowed a dark face, a pair of brown laughing eyes peppered with flecks of gold stared back at him. High cheekbones and a strong chin outlined a wide mouth. A scythe rested on his back…a dervish did he know any dervishes? Yes there was that one girl who was the sister of his twin's friend. Then it hit him like a ton of steel, crap. It was _him. _His ex-fiancée. His parents thought it would be "beneficial" to them if he where to marry the son of a high ranked official, he didn't understand why they couldn't pick daughter of a high ranked official. The reason he was an "ex fiancée" was because when they met he smacked him in the face and started screaming about how much he hated him. The dervish only wanted Delius to be happy so he absolved the promise. Ever since the damned Dervish had been stalking him trying to win his love. He hadn't appeared in a while so Delius allowed him to slip his mind.

"I missed you." The voice repeated, waiting for a response.

"If you want me to say that you'll be waiting a while Geil." He snarled and once again tried to remove himself from the embrace. Geil held pulled him closer causing him to wobble and fall onto his chest. Delius snarled and attempted to right himself. Geil abruptly sat down and brought Delius into his lap with him. He rested his head on top of Delius' wrap and tightened his arms around him.

"I'll just imagine you saying it then." He replied smug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you away from prying eyes." Geil glared at the various men who had tried to hit on Delius, his Delius.

"And if I want to be stared at?" Delius retorted angry.

"Oh well then." Geil cooed. Delius growled.

"Let go of me!"

"Never." Geil smirked and allowed his hands to roam Delius' fit and taught body…he'd changed in the short time period he spent away in Istani.

"Geil!" Delius gasped.

"Delius" he purred.

"GEIL DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He yelled. Geil wined and stopped his roaming allowing his hands to return to their previous position, clasping each other while enclosing around Delius' waist.

"Grenth please give me patience." Delius whispered. "Geil what are you doing here?"

"Need you ask?" Geil's voice rumbled dejected.

"Yes."

"I wanted to see you." A flash of white teeth from in between dark skin…darker than usual.

"Where were you?" Although he hated to admit it Delius rather missed his stalker-ex-fiancée. Geil blinked surprised that Delius would even ask.

"Istani." Ah…so that is why he's darker than usual.

"Why?"

"There where some…complications." Geil's voice lowered a pitch.

"What do you mean?" Was there something wrong? Political problems? Was Elona in trouble? Where the Sunspears ok? Where corsairs invading? Concern laced his words.

"No…not those kind of complications." Geil was hesitant, how odd.

"What kind of complications then?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"My parents…tried to renew the promise bond." Geil whispered. Delius stiffened, rage bubbled up within him, and fear pierced his heart.

"What?" Delius was horrified. "You mean, we're bonded again? NO! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN? You-"

"I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Geil roared. Delius stared startled, shrunk as far away from Geil as he could; he was still in his arms. "I…stopped them, I would never hurt you." Geil said in a softer voice, keeping one arm around Delius' waist he cupped his face with his other hand. Geil looked Delius in the eyes, or where his eyes would be if not for the wrap, and whispered, "I love you, and I will never hurt you, ever."

"You promise?" Delius whispered.

"I promise." Geil pulled Delius' face down into a kiss.

* * *

Delius woke up dazed, what happened? Everything was soft…he was on…a bed and…there was a draft. He was naked. What _happened?_ A pair of dark muscled arms tightening around him, he glimpsed a pair of large hands, connected to dark arms, which led to…holy crap. Geil's laughing eyes stared at him and he purred out.

"I really missed you."

Delius didn't think he'd ever run faster in his life, all the while grabbing his cloth clothes and putting them on he left the room in a flurry, he'd make his little brother (an assassin) proud with the speed he left, Geil laughing the whole time. As Delius began to rewrap his head wrappings he glimpsed something among the various pouches of powder attached to his belt, a small black pouch with gold embroidery that wasn't there before hung innocently among the others. He opened it, inside was a pair of earrings, one was a silver stud, a moon, the other dangled a golden sun. He allowed a smile to slip onto his face before Geil's voice taunted from behind him.

"Happy Valentines love." Delius remembered that he didn't have piercing. "I look forward to putting those on you." He smirked.

"Oh crap." _Damned sadist Dervish..._He took off again like the devil was on his heels, which is a close second to the pervert dervish that was giving fast pursuit all the while professing his love out in the public eye of all of Shing Jea.

Maybe being single wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
